deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tier Halibel vs Kisame Hoshigaki
Halibelvskisame2.jpg|Tierhalibelbrylle Tier Kisame Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Description Bleach vs Naruto! Two walking sharks fight to the bitter end. Who will win? The Shark Empress or the Tail-less Tailed Beast? Interlude Boomstick: Hey, remember those sharks from Jaws? Well, those guys are cute and fluffy compared to these two monstrous walking sharks! Wiz: Tier Halibel, the Tercera Espada... Boomstick: And Kisame Hoshigaki, the Monster of the Hidden Mist. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapon and armor and skill to find out who will win a Death Battle. Tier Halibel Wiz: In the far reaches of Hueco Mundo, there lived a lovely yet fearsome warrior named Tier Halibel. Boomstick: Damn she's hot. Wiz: She's taken. Boomstick: Really? By who? Wiz: Just kidding. Boomstick: Oh you son of a---''' Wiz: Before Halibel was the third most powerful Arrancar, she was a Vasto Lorde Hollow. All her life, she's been traveling Hueco Mundo along with her allies, Appaci, Sung-Sun amd Mila Rose in hopes of surviving the dangers that the land showed. '''Boomstick: Dangers like getting eaten by men, getting... uhhh... "touched" by men and pretty much anything involving them fighting male Hollows. Talk about sexist. Ah Kubo. Your work never ceases to amaze me. Wiz: Halibel, together with her girls, were strong and defeated nearly anyone that got in their way. They seemed unstoppable... Boomstick: Until a badass looking Shark Arrancar attack them and nearly killed them. I'll admit, that's kinda awesome. I bet I could've done that to my ex-wife. (the Hammerhead Arrancar steps on Halibel's head and prepares to stab her) Boomstick: (dubbing the scene) Make me a sandwich, woman! Wiz: But before the Arrancar could get his revenge... Boomstick: Revenge?! Wiz: ...A mysterious Shinigami who calls himself Aizen defended her and killed the Arrancar with one swing of his sword. He then offered Halibel to join his army. Boomstick: Not wanting her comrades to get beaten up again, she joined Aizen's army and became the 3rd Espada. Yeah that totally makes sense. "My girls nearly got killed by a guy I nearly killed. We should definitely join an army that's going to war to make sure we're safe from many more battles!" Great plan! Wiz: Though there is a good reason why she is the Tercera. (montage of Halibel fighting) Wiz: In her base form, she wields Tiburon, a short sword made of durable metal. It's strong enough to send a Captain Level Shinigami crashing down to the floor in only one sword swing. Boomstick: I personally call it the Donut sword. You know, 'cause it looks like a donut...Anyway, while in her base form, she's skilled enough to overwhelm Toshiro Hitsugaya so much, she forces him to use his Bankai. And that still couldn't save him from this woman's wrath. In fact, even without using her Resurreccion, she could still defeat the albino brat. Wiz: Her main attack in base form is her Ola Azul, a small, yellow projectile that is strong enough to cause a major explosion. Boomstick: She can also make this bigger by swinging her sword in an arc-like slash to make a more devastating version of Ola Azul. Wiz: Upon releasing her Zanpakuto, she gains more power and a new appearance... Boomstick: OH GOD!!! MY NOSE IS BLEEDING! SHE'S SO HOT!!! Wiz: ...Ummm...We'll be right back...Boomstick, you're loosing too much blood... (2 hours later) Wiz: (clears his throat) In her released state, Halibel's strength, speed and durability increases to the point that she manages to cut Toshiro in half in a blink of an eye. Boomstick: But it turned out to be an ice clone. Bummer. Regardless, if it was the real ice kid, Toshiro would've been done for. While in this form, she gains the ability to manipulate water. Wiz: She can fire giant water bullets called La Gota, which packs the force of bazooka. She can also increase the temperature of the air and moisture by using Hierviendo. But her most powerful attack is the Cascada. Boomstick: This woman really likes getting wet. The Cascada can pulled off by gathering a lot of water or moisture into a giant ball of water. Then, to unleash this killer waterfall, she blasts it down or forward to her opponents. It's so powerful, it devastated nearly a half of the city and even destroyed fucking skyscrapers! (Halibel uses Cascada) Boomstick: Remind me not to make her mad. Wiz: She can also fire a Cero. Unlike the Cero of her comrades, she swings her weapon in an arc-like motion to cover a wide AOE in front of her. Boomstick: Halibel is strong enough to overpower Hitsugaya Toshiro in one on one combat, tough enough to withstand his attacks, fast enough to cut his clone in half in a blink of an eye and skilled enough to hold her own against a Captain and 2 Vizards. Wiz: But even a warrior like her isn't perfect. She was tricked by both Toshiro's clone and Aizen's Zanpakuto. Also, to perform her most devastating moves, she really needs a lot of water and moisture to create them. Boomstick: But don't make a mistake of underestimating her. Because once she's angry, you'll either wet your pants...or she'll do it for you..... That sounded wrong... Wiz: Definitely. Halibel: I am this strong? I don't believe I have shown you my true strength. (unzips her uniform, revealing her number 3 tatoo on her breast) Kisame Hoshigaki Wiz: Kisame Hoshigaki is certainly a different member of the infamous Akatsuki group, invited to the group by "Madara Uchiha", prior to his invitation to the Akatsuki, Kisame was known as the Monster of the Hidden Mist Village and was personally sought out by "Madara" himself to join the group. Boomstick: And inviting Kisame was probably the best choice the Akatsuki ever made, because Kisame is undeniably one of the most badass members in the group, and was quickly paired up with Itachi Uchiha, as the two teamed up to go looking for more members, a partnership started to emerge, once the group had successfully recruited Deidara to the group, Kisame had already become familiar with the Sharingan and Genjutsu, things unfamiliar to him or his village, demonstrating his ability to learn new information quickly. Wiz: Wiz: After the formation of the Akatsuki, Kisame and Itachi soon became partners, Though they initially greeted each other with hostility, they soon got along, as the two had been instructed by Pain to seek out the Nine Tailed Beasts across the Five Nations, their target: Kurama, who was sealed within Naruto Uzumaki. Boomstick: And while their initial attempts were foiled by The Great Jiraiya, my personal favourite Naruto character, Kisame and Itachi would continue their mission of retrieving the beast, they wouldn't have another major appearance until Shippūden rolled around, which is where Kisame gained the rest of his badassery, yes people! That's a word now!! Wiz: After the timeskip, Kisame's powers were fully realised, Kisame soon became a very powerful and dangerous S-rank missing-nin, whose strength earned him admittance into Akatsuki for that reason, As a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Kisame is one of the most powerful shinobi ever produced. Boomstick: He also claimed to be the best Akatsuki member at capturing targets alive, as seen when he successfully captured the Four-Tails' jinchūriki Rōshi by himself, despite noting his target's exceptional powers, Though openly admitting Itachi was stronger than him, Kisame showed himself able to hold his own against the genius ninja in the show. Wiz: He has shown to be more than capable of holding his own against multiple worthy foes such as Team Guy, which consists of 4 people. Also during a battle with the team's leader Might Guy, who was one of Konoha's top shinobi, Kisame proved to be more than a match for him, forcing him to open six of the Eight Gates with only a 30% power clone, and seven gates against the real Kisame, and opening any number of gates means he really wants to defeat his opponents. Boomstick: Kisame had repeatedly shown to be very dangerous and proficient in direct physical combat, He displays astonishing raw speed and immense physical strength, which combined with his high free-handed prowess allowed him to directly overpower most opponents, even Guy, an extraordinary free-handed master, during their second battle. With a single punch, Kisame smashed Guy to the bottom of the lake and displaced the water around the area, and I fail to understand how this guy considers Itachi stronger than him. Wiz: However, Kisame doesn't just use Physical Prowess to win his fights, As his speciality, Kisame was a very powerful swordsman, and favoured the use of brute strength and melee fighting in battle. Originally, Kisame wielded a normal katana, with which he was proficient enough to kill all of his comrades on one mission. After slaying his master with the said katana, Kisame's signature weapon became Samehada, a sentient, scale-covered sword, that shaves flesh instead of cutting it. Boomstick: Kisame also has the ability to FUSE with Samehada, Kisame could heal injuries and replenish his chakra by temporarily fusing with his sword, He could also fuse fully to further increase his power, and expanding upon his shark-like appearance. When fused with Samehada, he gains the ability to breathe underwater using gills which form on his neck. Wiz: Initially, only Kisame was able to wield Samehada; if anyone besides him tried to pick it up, spikes protruded from its handle, and it returned to Kisame's side. Samehada's loyalty seems to be due to the sword's liking of Kisame's chakra. If it finds a ninja with better chakra, it may betray it's owner in favour of the new ninja. Boomstick: Kisame is a master of Water Release techniques, being able to alter an entire battlefield by create a large volume of water to give him the field advantage, and to use for attacks. Kisame's shark-like attributes carried over into techniques, for he even shaped his Water Release attacks into sharks. He could also use this skill as a means for transportation, riding inside of a water shark. Against stronger opponents, he increased his field advantage even further by creating a giant dome of water around himself, forcing his opponents to battle him underwater. Wiz: He was able to make many sharks that overwhelmed Guy's Morning Peacock, producing more than all the blows Guy could unleash. He was also proficient with Earth Release techniques, able to use Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage to travel under the earth, with the tip of his sword, Samehada, jutting out making him look like a shark swimming towards his prey. Kisame also had proficiency in Fire Release and Wind Release. Boomstick: He managed to survive one of Killer B's Version 2 Lightning Release: Lariat, that had completely destroyed his entire ribcage. He could also withstand what was usually a one-hit instant kill technique from Guy, and retained enough strength to break free of his restraints even though Yamato was suppressing his chakra, further demonstrating his raw strength and endurance. Wiz: But of course, no antagonist has ever had a perfect record, and Kisame is no exception, he and Itachi failed to secure the Nine-Tails from Naruto Uzumaki, he believes himself inferior to the likes of his allies in the Akatsuki and his shark attacks are capable of even killing him if Kisame is not careful. Boomstick: Without a doubt Kisame is undeniably a very powerful member of the Akatsuki, Keep an eye out for this devastatingly strong Shark Dude! Kisame: "I get stronger in direct proportion to how strong my opponent is. I do not tire, and cannot be defeated." DEATH BATTLE! Kisame is walking in a forest, seemingly returning to base. Suddenly, a Garganta opens in front of him. Samehada seems to wiggle a little in excitement. Kisame: Hoh? Do you sense powerful chakra coming from that hole, Samehada? Samehada lets out a few excited gurgles. Kisame: Well...this will be fun. Halibel steps out of the Garganta. She takes out her sword and points it at Kisame. Halibel: Your reiatsu...pure evil. Aizen-sama does not want anyone getting in our way. Even if it is a fellow shark like me. Kisame: Hehehehe. (takes out Samehada) Too bad. Once I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but minced meat. FIGHT! Kisame lunges for an attack and tries to smash Halibel with Samehada. However, she manages to use Sonido and appears behind Kisame. Kisame: What?! Halibel unleashes a fast combo on Kisame that ends with him getting uppercutted into the air. Halibel: Ola...Azul! Halibel fires her Ola Azul on Kisame, creating an explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Kisame is gone. Halibel: You cannot hide forever. Kisame: Who said I'm hiding? Halibel turns around and sees Kisame preparing a jutsu. Kisame: Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu! A single Shark bomb swims toward her but Halibel counters it with an Ola Azul. A mist is created as a result. Halibel is just staring in front of her. Suddenly, a shark fin-like object is swimming in the earth towards her. She is caught off guard as Kisame does an uppercut using Samehada, launching himself out of the ground. Halibel is thrown back in a crouching position while Kisame is standing a few feet away from her. Kisame: Too bad. You and I could've gotten along. Kisame prepares another jutsu. Kisame: Water Style: Five Hungry Shark! Five water sharks suddenly swim and surround Halibel. She tries moving but somehow cannot. Halibel: I see. A technique that utilizes immobilizing. I assume these sharks will try to tear me apart later on? Kisame: Clever girl. So what will you do? Halibel glows witha yellow Aura. Kisame is surprised. Halibel: Destroy... Tiburon! Suddenly, the water and water sharks surrounding her is absorb by her and surrounds her in a sphere of water. Then, she slices the water sphere in half, revealing her in her released state. Kisame: Hoh? Are doing this to seduce me? Too bad. I've seen a lot of women that tried that. None of them lived. Kisame prepares another jutsu. Kisame: Water Style: Giant Shark Bomb Justu! Kisame unleashes a giant shark made of water at Halibel. But Halibel is seemingly not intimidated. She raises her blade in front of. Then the giant shark bomb is being turned into a giamt water ball above Halibel. Kisame: What?! Halibel: You manipulate water. But not as freely as I can command it. She raises her blade upwards. Halibel: Cascada. She slashes downward and the water ball is blasted towards Kisame. The Akatsuki member is overwhelmed and drowned. Halibel is now standing in mid-air, looking down at the forest that is now filled with water. She spots Kisame, in a pain and standing up. Kisame: Don't get cocky! Kisame prepares another jutsu, but Halibel uses Sonido to appear in front of him and stabs him in his gut. She then kicks him away, leaving a trail of blood. Halibel: You are predictable. Every spell you use is always a shark made out of water. I can manipulate them with ease. Kisame: In that case... (takes out Samehada and begins fusing with it) I'll show you my true strength! Halibel watches as Kisame completely fuses with Samehada, making Kisame look like a human shark. Halibel: I agree with you...you and I could've gotten along. Kisame prepares one final jutsu. Kisame: Water Style: Water Prison Shark Dance Jutsu! Suddenly, both Halibel and Kisame are in a giant dome of water, with Kisame in the middle. Kisame: In this form, I can breathe even in underwater. Now, as I sap away your chakra...you will drown as well! Kisame lunges forward and attacks Halibel in every direction, absorbing most of her energy. Kisame prepares for one final blow until Halibel's weapon glows yellow. Halibel: Cero. Halibel fires her Cero and severely injures Kisame. Halibel: It is foolish to trap me in a place filled with water. With my powers, even your own weapon will turn against you. Kisame: Y-You...! Halibel raises her blade and the water dome Kisame created shifts upward, turning into another ball of water above Halibel. Because Halibel can stand in mid-air and his need of water to swim, Kisame falls down to the floor as the water he created is taken away from him. Halibel: Cascada. Halibel unleashes another waterfall, slamming down hard on Kisame. She then points her blade at the Cascada. Halibel: Hirviendo. She increases the temperature of her water. Now the Cascada is both hurting and burning Kisame's skin. After a few seconds, Halibel descends to the ground. Kisame is no longer fused with Samehada. Kisame: Foolish woman. I absorbed most of your energy. Samehada can transfer your chakra into me. Halibel: ...! Kisame: Hehehe. The stronger my opponent is, the stronger I become! However, spikes protude on Samehada's handle, injuring Kisame's hand. He lets go of the living sword and kicks it away. Kisame: What are you doing?! Samehada approaches Halibel and wraps around her left arm, restoring her stolen energy. Halibel: Even your sword acknowledges my superiority over you. Halibel regains her strength and she glows with a yellow Aura. Kisame: No! Samehada! You traitor! He desperately prepares a jutus. Kisame: Water Styl-- However, he gets stabbed by Halibel in his chest. Her weapon glows with yellow energy. Halibel: And so the female shark is superior after all... Cero. Halibel swings her weapon downward and unleashes her wide Cero, cutting Kisame in half. K.O.! Halibel is back on her base form and is now holding Samehada in her hands. Meanwhile, Zetsu emerges from the ground and looks at Kisame's corpse. Conclusion Boomstick: Forget Sharknado! That's way better! Wiz: Kisame may have the strength advantage and his experience with fighting Jinchuriki seemingly made him superior, nothing prepared him for Halibel's superior speed and cunning. Boomstick: While Kisame had a hard time with Might Guy on one on one, Halibel easily overpowered Toshiro even while she was just holding back. Wiz: Tier's got more control over Water than Kisame, and Kisame's water is dangerous to himself, so when Tier turned Kisame's water and weapon against him, Kisame stood little chance in the long run. Boomstick: Halibel totally got Kisame wet! Hehehe. Sea what I did there? There's nothing fishy about it. But water are the chances of me failing at puns? H²-No way! Wiz: Ugh...the winner is Tier Halibel. Boomstick: Oh cry me a river, Wiz! And just drown in my awesomeness. ' Who would you be rooting for? Halibel Kisame ' Trivia *Wiz mentioned that Halibel was taken, despite being not true. This is a reference to how many Bleach fans, specifically males, are attracted to Halibel. *This was made by Tier and Shadow. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category: Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:Shadow7615 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. Bleach' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles